The development of methods for the periodic or continuous sampling of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) in cats and monkeys has allowed us to investigate the effect of various noradrenergic drugs on norepinephrine (NE) concentrations and dopamine Beta-hydroxylase (DBH) activity in the CSF in animals.